Mine Forever
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: CARWASH. A oneshot set 6 weeks after Calleigh and Ryan get married. Calleigh goes into work on Monday to get her new labcoats which in effect show the world another way in which she is Ryan's forever and Ryan is hers forever.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI: Miami or any of the characters belonging to it. This story is all mine however.

**Note: **This' my very first fanfic so reviews are appreciated and welcomed. I look foward to posting more stories in the future and becoming a part of the Fan Fiction authors community. Below is the story; it's a one shot set sometime in the future with no spoilers. Enjoy!!!

Mine Forever

Monday morning is finally here. Calleigh has arrived fifteen minutes before her shift is to start. She had been anxiously awaiting this day almost as much as her wedding day six weeks prior. She gets off the elevator whose doors couldn't have opened any slower, and struts down the long hallway passing all of the MDPD forensic labs, instead heading to the very end of the hall.

At the end she reaches the supply room. When she nears the window she sees Diana, the day shift supply clerk. Calleigh knows she can count on Diana; she is the most efficient, well-organized, and nicest clerk here. Plus Calleigh likes Diana. She reminds her of Ryan. She often wonders if Diana is Ryan's long lost sister.

Diana hears the click of heels approaching. She looks up from issuing a jug of hydrochloric acid to a fellow forensic scientist to greet Calleigh.

"Good Morning Calleigh. I will be with you in a moment."

"Hey Diana. Take your time. I have waited this long, I can wait another moment."

The brunette nods then goes back to the task before her. She writes something in the book then hands it to the scientist. He does the same then turns the book over to Diana. After, he carefully picks up the glass jug of acid nods a thank you and heads off down the hallway.

"I know exactly what you're here for. They came in first thing this morning." Diana says to Calleigh then disappears into the supply room.

Anxiously Calleigh stands at the counter, drumming her fingers on the cold steel. While she waits she looks among the rows of shelves containing various chemicals, reagents, instruments, as well as the other necessary items needed to stock forensic labs. Being Monday and early morning, it is still quiet in the hallway. The hustle and bustle of the day hadn't yet started.

"Here you go ma'am. Try them on before you leave so you know they fit right" Diana said, handing Calleigh a bundle of folded white garmets wrapped in plastic.

"Okay, but I trust you to get it right." Calleigh says, taking one of the lab coats from the plastic.

"You never know. The company we use has screwed up orders on occasion."

"Not this time. They are perfect."

Calleigh slips her right arm in first followed by her left. Then she flips her ponytail out the back as she pulls it up over her teal shirt. She buttons it up and smoothes out all the invisible wrinkles, stopping her hand on the left side where her name is stitched. She looks down at it, grinning.

Meanwhile, a second set of approaching footsteps is filling the silent hallway. Both women look up at the approaching person.

"Good morning ladies" Ryan says as he walks up to the window

"Good morning Ryan" Diana says, once again writing in the book on the counter.

"Hey babe. Look what I got today." Calleigh says

He looks at her lab coat, stopping his glance on the spot where her hand is. Sensing this, she removes her hand. Ryan reads the name, now grinning himself. Below MDPD Crime lab the dark blue stitching reads: _C. Wolf, CSI._

"Calleigh, if I could get your signature saying you got your lab coats" Diana says

"Absoluely."

Calleigh signs the book then sets the pen down. She turns to Ryan, still grinning. He turns to his wife and takes her hands in his. Meanwhile, Diana leans on the counter, admiring the couple. _This_ is true love she thinks to herself.

"Wait until we show everyone our matching coats. They will see that you are mine forever." Ryan says lovingly.

"And how you are mine forever." Calleigh replies.

They then say thanks and good bye to Diana. Now they walk off towards their labs to start the day, grins plastered on their faces, arm in arm in matching white lab coats.


End file.
